Karte des Niedergangs
by ArkhamGirl
Summary: 1776. Der Krieg in den amerkianischen Kolonien ist in vollem Gange, als Katelyn P. Garnett von ihrem Vater, dem ehemaligen Großmeister des Templerordens, dorthin geschickt wird, um einen ganz speziellen Auftrag auszuführen. Um ihr Ziel zu erreichen riskiert sie alles, stellt sich jedem noch so großem Hinderniss, und hinterlässt dabei ganze Bäche aus Blut...


**_Author's Note: Hallöchen! Die Story hier hat mich einfach nicht mehr losgelassen seit ich das letzte Mal Patriot geschaut habe und hier ist es: Das erste Kapitel von Katelyn Garnett's Geschichte! Vor Kurzem hab ich auch sowas wie ein Preview gepostet, ein Ausschnitt ihrer Kindheit, also wenn ihr das auch lesen wollt, vlt um euch hierauf einzustimmen, es heißt _Nachfolger _und __ihr findet es in der AC Section (kein Crossover)_**

_**Und jetzt (ich weiß nicht, ob das das richtige Wort dafür ist aber trotzdem :P) ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>EINWEIHUNG<strong>

**1776, Ende November**

Schon aus meilenweiter Entfernung hatte sie den Dunst sehen können, der sich wie ein gräulicher Schleier über die Häuser der Stadt gelegt hatte, doch mittendrin zu stehen war nun doch ein wenig anders als erwartet. Sie hatte mit dem typischen Geruch der Großstadt, dem sie schon seit ihrer Geburt ausgesetzt gewesen und den sie dadurch schon längst gewohnt war, gerechnet, stattdessen aber drang nun der beißende Duft von Schießpulver und, wenn auch in geringerem Maße, von Tod an ihre Nase, höchstwahrscheinlich ausgehend von einem oder zwei der Schiffe hinter ihr, die seit der Einnahme von New York City nur so vollgestopft waren mit Gefangenen.

Noch einmal lässt sie ihren Blick über den Hafen wandern, bevor sie auch schon den Stoff ihres schlichten Kleides etwas hochhält, um galant vom hölzernen Steg, der von dem Schiff wegführt, mit dem sie gerade hier angekommen war, hinunter auf festen Boden zu steigen, den sie die letzten sechs Wochen so dermaßen vermisst hatte. Neben dem Kutscher, auf dessen kleinen Karren all ihre Koffer und sonstige Güter geladen waren, ließ sie sich nieder, froh darüber, dass er ein verschwiegener Mann zu sein schien. Normalerweise schätzte sie ein gutes Gespräch in dem sie Informationen erhalten könnte, und das würde sie von einem Einwohner dieser Stadt mit Sicherheit, aber nach der beschwerlichsten Reise, die sie je über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, stand ihr der Sinn viel mehr nach Ruhe. Während der Fahrt beobachtete sie die paar Menschen auf den Straßen, die mit finsteren Mienen durch die nicht allzu hohe weiße Decke aus Schnee unter ihren Füßen stapfen, fragte sich, ob die Trostlosigkeit, die hier in der Luft lag, von der späten Jahreszeit und der damit einhergehenden abendlichen Dunkelheit herrührte, oder von der Besatzung der britischen Armee, die sich hier, wie sie bemerkte, mehr als deutlich zeigte. Immer wieder passierten rot uniformierte Männer mit geschulterten Musketen ihren Karren, strahlten in ihrem Marsch ganz anders als die eigentlichen Bürger dieser Stadt keinerlei Müdigkeit, sondern viel eher eine gewisse Autorität aus. Dabei schienen sie trotz ihrer straffen Haltung überhaupt nicht angespannt und sie wusste, dass sie im Gegensatz zu den restlichen Menschen hier auch allen Grund dafür hatten.

Erst als sie bei dem Wirtshaus, in dem sie heute übernachten würde, ankamen traf sie auch an lockere Zivilisten, was wohl in direktem Zusammenhang mit dem hohen Alkoholkonsum, der hier in dieser Schenke vorherrschte, stand. Nachdem sie die Formatlitäten bezüglich ihrer Reservierung mit dem überraschenderweise völlig nüchtern wirkenden Wirten getätigt hatte, beorderte sie schnell dem Kutscher ihr Gepäck hinauf in ihr heutiges Gemach zu bringen, während sie sich an der Bar einen Becher Rum gönnte, zumindest hätte es Rum sein sollen. Bei solch billigem Gesöff könnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht sicher sein. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass sie die Atmosphäre hier drin genoss, das fröhliche Musizieren, das lautstarke Lachen der betrunkenen Gäste, ja sogar den fremdartigen Akzent, mit dem um sie herum gesprochen wurde. Sie mochte ungewohnte Situationen wie diese, sah sie als Herausforderungen an. Dennoch blieb es heute bei diesem einen Becher, den sie bald leergetrunken hatte, woraufhin sie die Treppe hinauf in ihr reserviertes Zimmer schritt, wo sie den Kutscher für seine Dienste bezahlte, die Tür hinter ihm schloss und sich somit vollends aus dem wilden Treiben im Erdgeschoß zurückzog.

Für einen langen Augenblick lehnte sie sich mit der Stirn gegen de hölzerne Tür, atmete mit geschlossenen Lider ein paar Mal tief durch.

Allein. Sie war endlich allein.

Sechs Wochen lang hatte sie sich das Unterdeck mit etlichen Matrosen teilen müssen. Zugegeben, viele Abende davon hatte sie in des Kapitäns-Kajüte verbringen dürfen, was um einiges angenehmer gewesen war, aber dennoch hatte sie nie wirklich einen Moment für sich gehabt.

Kurz sah sie sich um. Das kleine Zimmer, das mit nichts weiter als einem Bett, einem Tisch und einer Kommode möbelliert war, war zwar auch nicht viel komfortabler als ihre Barracke auf der Brigg, die sie über den Atlantik gebracht hatte, aber durchaus ausreichend. Für Luxus hatte sie ohnehin nie viel übrig gehabt, auch wenn er ihr die meiste Zeit geboten wurde.

Vergleichsweise entspannt schlenderte sie zu ihren Koffern hinüber, von denen sie den Größten zum Bett zog, auf das sie sich nun setzte und das schwere Gepäckstück öffnete. Im Gegensatz zu den Koffern anderer Frauen, die von Großbritannien in die Kolonien Übersee reisten, war ihrer nicht über und über vollgestopft mit Gewändern für die verschiedensten Anlässe, dafür aber mit diversen Ausrüstungsgegenständen, unzähligen Karten, verkorkten Tintenfässern mit dazu passenden Federn und Seiten über Seiten vergilbten Papiers, von denen sie den obersten nun in die Hand nahm, jedes einzelne der mit geschwungenen Schriftzeichen geschriebenen Worte darauf lesend.

_Meine hochgeschätzte Tochter,_

_Dies wird der letzte Brief meinerseits sein, den du vor deiner Abreise erhalten wirst. Obwohl ich in der Annahme bin, dass du dir der Wichtigkeit unseres Vorhabens gewahr bist, möchte ich dir hiermit noch ein einziges Mal verständlich machen, dass du bei dieser Aufgabe besonders achtsam sein musst. Alles wird anders sein als hier. Die Verhältnisse, in denen du deine Arbeit vollbringen musst, werden wegen des in diesen Kolonien vorherrschenden Ausnahmezustandes mehr als ungewöhnlich sein. Du wirst dir keinen einzigen Fehltritt erlauben dürfen, wirst nicht wie hier, trotz unzähliger Ermahnungen, deinem eigenen Schema folgen, um neben deiner Mission unserer eigentlichen Sache keinen Schaden zuzufügen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du meine Worte beherzigst, denn auch dessen, vermute ich, bist du dir bewusst: Scheitern ist hierbei keine Option._

_Informiere mich über jede Einzelheit denes weiteren Vorgehens, sobald du mit unserem Kontaktmann in Verbindung getreten bist._

_H.C. Winfield_

Tief seufzend und sich über ihr Gesicht reibend, legte sie den Brief, den sie schon dutzende Male gelesen hatte, wieder zurück zu den anderen und wühlte daraufhin in dem kistenartigen Gepäcksstück herum, bis sie das dicke, zusammengefaltete Stück Papier fand, das ihre Finger gesucht hatten. Im Kerzenschein, das sich auf dem Tisch, auf dem sie dieses nun zur vollen Größe ausbreitet, traten die feinen dunklen Linien darauf deutlich hervor. Wie so viele andere in ihrem Besitz hatte sie die Karte selbst gezeichnet, allerdings war diese unvollständig, da sie in jeder Bibliothek, an die sie auf ihrer Reise quer durch halb Europa geraten war, nur jeweils Teile von kartographischen Umschreibungen der Stadt New York gefunden hatte, die sie auf diesem großen Stück Pergament zu einem lückenhaftem Ganzen zusammengefasst hatte.

Mit ihren schlanken Fingern fuhr sie über das raue, gelbliche Material, suchte ihre derzeitige Position anhand ihrer eigenen Erinnerung an die Kutschenfahrt ab dem New Yorker Hafen. Danach die des Kontaktmannes von dem in dem Brief gesprochen worden war und die Entfernung beider Punkte, um sich auszurechnen wie lang sie morgen dorthin brauchen würde, obwohl dies völlig unnötig war. Sie würde ohnehin gleich empfangen werden, sobald sie dort ankam, dafür hatte ihr Vater wie sie wusste während ihres Aufenthaltes am Meer gesorgt. Jedoch musste sie sich irgendwie beschäftigen. Nach so langer Zeit des Wartens an ihrem Zielort anzukommen hatte sie innerlich wohl doch mehr aufgewühlt als ihr lieb war, weshalb die sich nun vollkommen den Zeichnungen vor ihr widmete, alles, die Geräusche von unten, das Knistern der kleinen Flamme neben ihr, ausblendete und sich richtig darin verlor sich die abgebildeten Wege zu merken. Doch nach fast zwei Stunden hatte es nicht einmal diese Beschäftigung, die sie sonst immer mit einem gewissen inneren Frieden erfüllt hatte, geschafft sie zur Ruhe zu bringen.

Sie fauchte leise, lehnte sich in dem unbequemen Holzstuhl zurück, starrte für ein paar Momente ins Leere. Dann stand sie auf, ging hinüber zu dem einzigen Fenster des Raumes und schaute hinaus. Dem Stand des Mondes nach zu urteilen musste es schon fast Mitternacht sein, doch sicher war sie sich nicht. Dafür kannte sie dieses Land noch nicht gut genug.

Da kam ihr ein Gedanke. Sie wusste, dass wenn sie sich jetzt schlafen legen würde - und das sollte sie, um für morgen ausgeruht zu sein - sich einfach stundenlang wach herumwälzen würde, also wieso nicht gleich die Zeit nutzen, um diese Gassen und Straßen, die sie gerade noch auf dem Papier studiert hatte, tatsächlich zu begehen? Schnell faltete sie die Karte auf dem Tisch zusammen, machte sie noch kleiner als vorher und steckte sie in den Bund der Hose, die sie unter dem Kleid trug. Ihren Koffer verschloss sie ebenso wie die Tür es Zimmers, damit ihr während ihres kleinen Ausflugs nichts entwendet werden konnte.

Die kalte Novemberluft prickelte auf ihrer Haut, ließ das Blut in ihre Wangen schießen. Ihre Hände klemmte sie mit den Oberarmen unter den Achseln ein, damit sie halbwegs warm bleiben und kein Problem dabei hatten die Karte herauszuholen und teilweise auseinanderzufalten. Sie folgte den schwarzen Tintenlinien, während sie immer mal wieder hochsah und die Umgebung in sich aufnahm. Starre Blicke brauchte sie schon lange nicht mehr verschwenden, um die Details eines Ortes zu behalten, dafür hatte sie das schon viel zu oft getan.

Daher merkte sie auch schon bei deren ersten Schritten hinter ihr, dass zwei Männer begannen sie zu verfolgen. Sie versuchte ihr Gemurmel, was von dem eisigen Wind, der um sie herum zog, zu ihr nach vorn getragen wurde, zu ignorieren, schlenderte einfach weiter durch die schneebedeckten Straßen. Als sie hörte, wie die Beiden in eine Gasse hasteten, wusste sie, dass der richtige Moment die Karte einzustecken gekommen war und verlangsamte ihren Schritt sogar noch ein wenig, wodurch es einfacher war sofort anzuhalten, als plötzlich die zwei Männer aus einer Gasse neben ihr getreten kamen. Sie schenkten ihr beide ein schmutziges Grinsen, das gelbe und schwarze Zahnreihen entblößte.

"Hallo, hallo...", sagte einer der Beiden, der einen halben Kopf kleiner war als sein Kammerad, den man wegen seiner breiten Schultern und dem eckigen Kopf tatsächlich mit einem Schrank verwechseln könnte. "Warum spaziert denn eine so hübsche Frau ganz allein hier durch die Straßen unserer schönen Stadt? Und das auch noch im Dunkeln..."

Der Schrank gab ein Geräusch von sich, das dem Grunzen eines Schweines glich.

Die meisten Frauen würden sich von seiner Erscheinung und die seines schmierigen Genossen, dessen dreckige Kleidung wie Lumpen an ihm hing, abschrecken lassen. Sie aber nicht. Sie stemmte einfach ihre Rechte in die Hüfte, blickte den Männern mit einem unbeeindrucktem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht entgegen. "Vielleicht weil sie die nächtliche Ruhe genießen wollte, doch da gibt es leider zwei Gentlemen, die ihre Bemühungen einfach so zunichte machen. Unhöflich, nicht wahr?"

Der Kleinere stieß ein kurzes Keuchen aus, was wohl als Lachen gemeint war, und wandte sich an seinen Gefährten. "Hörst du ihren Akzent? Sie redet wie eine von denen, von den Rotröcken..." Mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen als vorhin schaute er sie wieder an, nahm ganz langsame Schritte auf sie zu. "... wie eine britische Lady. Woher kommst du denn, Süße?"

"Warum sollte ich das einem Fremden sagen?"

"Tja, wenn du willst können wir uns ja näher kommen, damit wir uns nicht mehr so fremd sind..."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf nicht mit, als er anfing sie zu umkreisen, jede Kurve ihres Körpers mit Blicken bewerfend. Der Große stellte sich mit ein wenig Abstand vor sie hin.

"Ich nehme an, eine Sache des Wollens ist das hier ohnehin nicht mehr."

Da packte der Kleinere sie auch schon von hinten, umschlang ihren schlanken Körper mitsamt ihrer Arme, sodass sie sich nur bedingt bewegen konnte. Genau womit sie gerechnet hatte. Sie spannte ihre Bauchmuskeln fest an, ließ ihre angezogenen Beine nach oben schnellen und verpasste dem Schrank einen so kräftigen beidbeinigen Tritt in die Brust, dass es ihn von den Füßen hob, während sie mit dem Kleineren hinter ihr nach hinten zu Boden fielen. Der Aufprall presste dem Mann die Luft aus den Lungen, zumal sie ihre sanftere Landung auf ihm getätigt hatte, was sie sofort ausnutzte, um sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, sich schnell wie ein Blitz rittlings auf ihn zu setzen und ihm mehrmals hart mit dem Handballen gegen die Nase zu schlagen. Blut spritzte, als diese brach, und der Mann fuchtelte knurrend mit seinen Gliedern, schaffte es sie von sich hinunterzuwerfen. Sie rollte über das Pflaster, kam aber mit einer eleganten Drehung schnell wieder hoch. Der Kleine schnaubte vor Wut, wollte sich auf sie stürzen, aber sein Kamerad, der in der Zwischenzeit ein Messer gezogen hatte, kam ihm zuvor, stach zu, doch sie nahm einfach einen Schritt zur Seite, blockte die Waffe ab, packte seinen ausgestreckten Arm gleich darauf und drehte ihn so, dass die Klinge nun auf seinen Hals gerichtet war, den sie wieder und wieder mit Druck auf seine eigene Hand durchstieß. Selbst als er mit aufgerissenen Augen gurgelnd zu Boden ging, rammte sie das Messer wie wild noch weiter in ihn hinein, was seinem Gefährten solche Angst einjagte, dass er einfach in die nächstgelegene Gasse davonrannte. Ihn entkommen zu lassen stand für sie allerdings nicht zur Debatte, also wandte sie ihr blutbeflecktes Antlitz in seine Richtung und schleuderte ihm aus einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Handgelenks heraus das Messer hinterher. Es traf ihn mit spckher Wucht in der Schulter, dass er vornüber in den Schnee fiel. Entschlossen marschierte sie auf ihn, der keuchend zappelte, verzweifelt versuchend den Fremdkörper aus seinem Rücken zu entfernen, zu, zog die Klinge mit einem Ruck hinaus und rollte den Mann herum. Er schrie vor Schmerz, als sie ihn daraufhin sitzend gegen eine der Hausmauern der Gasse drückte, wobei jeglicher Versuch seinerseits sie von sich zu stoßen vergeblich war, denn sie ergriff mit Leichtigkeit seine Gelenke, zog seine Hände übereinandergelegt nach oben und pinnte sie mit dem Messer an die Backsteinmauer. Er schrie kurz auf, doch sie ignorierte ihn, ließ ihre Linke seinen Körper hinunterwandern, während sie mit der Rechten ihre eigene, viel schärfere, dünnere Klinge aus ihrem Stiefel holte. Sich immer noch windend presste er immer wieder das Wort "Bitte" aus sich heraus, als könnte er sie dadurch zum aufhören bewegen, als könnte er sie dadurch davon abhalten in seine Hose zu greifen.

"Ihr wolltet mich vergewaltigen, richtig? Wolltet eure kleinen Lümmel mal in einen britischen Hafen einfahren lassen.", sagte sie dabei mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Aber dein Freund ist jetzt tot, also musst du jetzt für zwei Männer geradestehen. Das heißt wir machen einfach zwei draus!" Kichernd holte sie sein Glied aus der löchrigen Hose, stach ihren Dolch beim Ansatz hinein und zog ihn die ganze Länge nach durch, was seiner Kehle einen spitzen, fast schon unmenschlichen Schrei entkommen ließ. Sofort drückte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Mund.

"Sh, sh, sh, wir wollen doch nicht, dass jemand herkommt und sieht, dass ihr von einer Frau besiegt wurdet. Wie sieht das denn aus?" Aber er hörte unter ihrer Hand nicht auf zu kreischen und fing nun auch noch an zu weinen. Schon verfinsterte sich ihre Miene. Der Anblick einer so schwachen Kreatur wie ihn war ihr einfach zuwider. "Sei still!", zischte sie mit solch einer Kälte in der Stimme, dass er gar nicht anders konnte als ihrem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Noch ein paar Momente funkelte sie ihn an, nahm dann langsam ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht und entspannte sich dann wieder sichtlich, da nichts als Keuchen mehr von ihm zu hören war. Mit glasigen, angsterfülltem Augen beobachtete er, wie sie das Blut von ihrem im Mondlicht schimmernden Dolch wischte und seufzte. "Ich glaube der Gedanke ist dir bereits gekommen, aber mich vergewaltigen zu wollen war eine blöde Idee."

"Wer bist du?", schaffte er er es zu hauchen.

Wäre da nicht all das Rot auf ihrer Haut, hätte ihr jetziger Ausdruck fast unschuldig ausgesehen. "Ach, du liebe Güte, wo bleiben nur meine Manieren? Ich muss sie bei meiner Abreise in England gelassen haben. So rüpelhaft wie ihr Kolonisten darf ich aber unter gar keinen Umständen werden, nein, nein, nein." Sie packte ihn an der Kehle, zwang ihn dazu ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Beim Klang ihrer mit Düsternis ausgesprochenen Worte konnte man das Blut in seinen Adern förmlich gefrieren sehen: "Mein Name ist Katelyn P. Garnett, Tochter des ehemaligen Großmeisters des Templerordens, dem ich seit meinem elften Lebensjahr eine treue Soldatin bin und ich danke dir, ja wirklich, ich danke dir und deinem Freund für die Chance mir selbst zu beweisen, dass ich trotz mehrerer Wochen auf See absolut nichts von meinen Fähigkeiten als solche eingebüßt habe"

Schon bevor sie ihre Klinge wieder aus seinem Auge, in das sie sie bis zum Anschlag gestoßen hatte, hinausziehen konnte, wusste sie, dass er tot war. Erschlafft und blutüberströmt hing der Mann da, seine Hände immer noch an der Mauer befestigt. Katelyn besah kurz das Messer, von dem sie durchbohrt waren, überlegte, ob sie es mitnehmen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, weil es viel zu hässlich und rostig war. Außerdem hatte sie genug an Ausrüstung in ihren Koffern.

Langsam erhob sie sich aus ihrer Hocke, betrachtete den Mann, den sie gerade getötet hatte. Die Ströme aus Blut aus seinen Händen, seinem Rücken, Auge und Unterleib, verbanden sich unter ihm, bildeten eine große Lache auf einem Teppich aus Schnee. Tiefrote Farbe auf strahlend weißen Untergrund... einfach wunderschön. Wäre da nicht dieser grässliche, zerlumpte Körper in der Mitte, würde es ein echtes Kunstwerk ergeben.

Katelyn steckte den Dolch wieder in ihren Stiefel und trat aus der Gasse. Sie befand sich bei etwa der Hälfte des Weges, den sie begehen wollte und dennoch schlenderte sie nun in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Das Wissen diesen Kontinent eingeweiht zu haben, würde sie nun ohnehin schlafen lassen wie ein Baby.


End file.
